galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Early Cyrannatar
Introduction This article is about the early evolutions of the Cyrannatar and how they have developed. This article includes the finding of ancient ruins on Cyrannus and other planets relating to the early Cyrannatar, and who they were. Most, if not all of this is kept from the knowledge of other races, mostly due to security purposes. The current Cyrannatar also hold all ancient ruin sites, so the Malsuth, Corrundians, etc. cannot find them unless they truly inspect the heart of Cyrannatarian space personally. Early Cyrannatar History Contrary to popular belief, the Cyrannatar do not, in fact, originate from the Hyarn region. Evidence from many sources point to them coming from the Youanga and Farlak provinces. Despite being separated by a large ocean, evidence suggests they were, at one point, lodged together, or atleast very close to eachother. Early Cyrannatarians developed here. Their heritage traces back to the Diluthian Era, around the end of the dinosaurs on Cyrannus. Anketholopians The Anketholopians, a dinosaur equal to something like velociraptors, emerged in the region. The Farlak Mountains and the famous Farlak Canyon were beginning to take shape, but still allowed passage through to Youanga. The Anketholopians thrived in the region, the protection in Farlak and water and food in Youanga was a great combination. Most large dinosaurs had died out, leaving the Anketholopians with not many predators. They hunted aquatic animals, as well as small birds and mammals. They soon evolved into three different species. Anks The first were the Ank. They were slightly smaller than the Anketholopians, and had a thin cover of feathers, though they could not fly. They had more of a billshaped mouth, and had dull flat teeth. This was the complete opposite to the Anketholopian's reptillian mouth with sharp pointy teeth. Their tails also grew shorter, and males were known to have a distinct diamond shaped bone cover on their foreheads. They had stronger legs aswell. The bone cover was thought to be used to battle with other males for the mate.They would ram eachother's heads until one's cover broke. The cover was thought to be a result of a calcium build up due to the calcium-rich mollusks the Anks ate. Whoever had a stronger cover was was determined to be a naturally good hunter, and also had strong bones and could withstand a beating from predators. The Anks would later evolve to have no tail, and lose their feathers, having dry, bare skin like Humans. They kept their bills, and the covers on their foreheads. They also lost their claws in favor of two fingers and an opposable thumb. The Anks at this point began to move completely into Youanga, as Farlak lacked the habitat required for the survival of the Anks. They became pack animals, and travelled in herds. By this time, dinosaurs had all died out. The third evolution occured not too long ago, around the beginning of modern Cyrannatarian sentience and tribes. The Anks were separated from the Cyrannatar by the ocean, however. This prevented the hunting of the Anks at the hands of the Cyrannatar. The third evolution saw a more modern version of the Anks. They were hunched over, and had done away with the Anketholopian like qualities in their back and stature. The bone on male Ank heads soon began to grow smaller as they changed to omnivores in this evolution, consuming other things besides the calcium rich mollusks, which also had severely declined in population. The fourth and final evolution of the Anks occurred only around a hundred years before the Cyrannatar arrived on Youanga with their colony ships. The Anks had developed sentience at this point, and begun forming tribes and towns around the continent. The Ank tribes established themselves near rivers, and other bodies of water. This resulted in a rise of fishing once again, and the bones on male Ank heads began to grow bigger. They had lost purpose for butting heads, and the bone became more attractive for female Anks. Butting heads became more of a greeting for males. The Cyrannatar, unlike some other colonists, treated the Anks as near equals, albeit it still lower than them. The Cyrannatar settled things peacefully between tribes, and Anks became incorporated into Cyrannatarian society. The Anks would maintain their culture as marsh dwellers, and most Anks went on to purchase land back from the Cyrannatar, and formed nations peacefully. The Anks would be a peaceful race throughout their reign of their continent, and by the time they had World War 2 technology, they had established a unified nation. By time mass media came about, the Anks would be in contact with more Cyrannatarians than before. By the Earth time of around the 2000s, Ank society had modernized a lot with the new technology. Surprisingly enough, their modern culture developed to a way in which Humans had at the time. However, there were a few major things that brought problems into Ank society. The average lifespan for an Ank is roughly 35 years. Ank society had always developed in a way in which individuals 30-35 would run everything, 20-29 would be senior citizens, 10-19 would be regular citizens , and 0-9 would be children. However, Ank physiology is closely aligned with Human physiology. This resulted in mostly the 'regular citizens' becoming more of what most teenagers are today. This became a big problem for the seniors and elders, whose democratic system began to fall apart quick. The quickly sexualized bone on Male foreheads were required to be covered up for all ages. Females became the dominent gender, however they were often suppressed due to their radical choices completely favoring women. Ank society quickly became chaotic, and when the elders asked for help from the Cyrannatar, they complied. The Cyrannatar, in response to this, quickly cut off the Anks from mass media, and encouraged Cyrannatar to move to the continent over there. This lead to the Cyrannatar creating a caste system where the Anks were below the Cyrannatar. This lead much of the Ank land being repurchased by aristocratic Cyrannatar. Much of the Ank law was changed, however, the 'regular citizens' were still like what they were before. This was due to them only having lost their mass media for a year or so. Cyrannatar did not grasp the concept of many of the Ank laws, changing them because they were 'ridiculous'. This resulted in some chaos, brought down by a now Cyrannatarian owned police force. This also resulted in social problems, as Males were forbidden from covering their bone on their forehead, which resulted in most males being laughed at by females, and compared to other males due to their bone size. The Cyrannatar, as a last ditch effort to stop the chaos, condemned the Anks to work as manual labor across Cyrannatarian nations. The unified Ank nation was disbanded, and multiple Cyrannatarian nations sprouted from it's dead carcass. The Anks were kept a closely guarded secret, being forbidden from interstellar travel unless taken by Cyrannatar. Cyrannatar were also forbidden to speak of the punishment, with a threat of death. Slowly, the memory of the Anks slowly disappeared, and they were removed from public view and put on mining worlds. The Anks, until the New Order of the Cyrannatarian Kingdom, were essentially slaves. King Yurola I even had no idea about it until he went through executive databanks describing the whole ideal. He quickly released the Anks, but their homeworld had been destroyed without their knowledge. They tried to move back but could not. Instead, they left the Cyrannatar in search of new worlds beyond the reach of the Cyranntar, however, King Yurola I would be remembered as both an Abraham Lincoln, and Martin Luther King Jr. WIP Category:Cyrannatar Category:Races Category:GCv2